Sunny the cub
by Henny1991
Summary: While walking in the woods Bella comes over an abandoned wolf cub. they form a bond and becomes mother wolf and cub. How will the Cullen's react and who is Connor. Read to find out. If anyone wants to continue this story contact me on
1. Sunny

**AN: hey everyone. While I was trying to think of how to continue my other story Am I Mental this idea got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out before writing this.**

**I hope you will enjoy this and my idea. This one is better planned that any of my others so hopefully it won't take to long to write.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight. But that's okay, Sunny is still mine.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1.  
Sunny.**

I was walking through the woods. It was so peaceful and quiet. Just what I needed. I had just left the Cullen's house. Once again Edward and I had been arguing. We had been doing that a lot lately. He didn't want to change me, no matter how much I begged. In all my life I had never wanted anything more than I wanted to be changed and walk the earth together with him.

I huffed and kicked a stone that lay in my path. Walking had always helped me calm down. When I was younger I always took off walking when things became too much. But this time it didn't help. If the Cullen's could have seen me now they wouldn't believe their eyes. When I was around one of them I always became extremely clumsy. That's how I always knew when one of them was around. In reality I was actually quite graceful. One of the perks of wandering in the woods as much as I did.

My thought went back to our last argument.

_

* * *

---FLASHBACK---_

"_Why not Edward? Why won't you change me? Everything would be so much better." I nearly yelled at him. He had once again refused to even consider too change me. I knew that if I could convince him none of the others would protest. Even Rosalie agreed with me, well she did after I told her the truth about the accident._

_You see, when I was 15 I was in a car crash. My Uncle Billy was driving me home after spending the day at his and my Cousin Jake's place. We were just outside of La Push, where they lived, when a deer jumped in front of the car. Billy stepped on the brakes and the car swerved off the road and into a tree._

_All I can remember from the crash was the excruciating pain in my lower abdomen. I woke up a week later in the hospital. Jake was sitting by the bed next to me crying while my dad Charlie sat next to me holding my hand. "Don't cry Jake. I hate it when you cry." I said in a faint croak. My throat was burning from lack of use. _

_The moment he heard my voice he ran over to my bed and began crying in my lap. "Oh Bells. I thought you were dead. After the operation you wouldn't wake up. We've been so worried." I began patting his head in a soothing motion. "It's okay Jake. I'm here now. Life can go on. No harm done." When I said that he began crying harder and dad got a sullen face and looked like he might cry too._

"_Oh my God. Did anything happen to Billy. Where is he? Is he okay?" I panicked. Not Uncle Billy. I couldn't lose him too. Not so soon after mom left. "Relax Bells. I'm right here. I'll survive, so don't worry, but from now on you'll have to find someone else to drive you." I heard Uncle Billy's weak voice from the bed next to me. I started to get up to see with my own eyes that it really was him. But as I moved an intense pain shoot through my lower abdomen and I screamed out in pain. _

_When I screamed nurses rushed in and pushed dad and Jake away. "Do not try to move young lady. You'll just hurt yourself." A kind looking nurse told me. "What happened? Why does it hurt so much? And what do you mean Uncle Billy? Can someone please tell me what's happening?" I demanded. The nurse nodded and went to find my doctor so he could tell me._

_The doctor told me how Billy was now paralysed from his hip and down and would never be able to walk again. I really felt awful for him. But he told me that he was content with being able to experience as much as he had before this happened, so he didn't care too much. Later on I found out that that was because he cared more about what had happened to me._

_The doctor told me how they had to remove my uterus, which meant that I would never be able to get kids. They were all sad that I lost my chance at being a mother as they all believed I would be a great mom. But since I never had been interested in boys or the prospect of having kids I didn't mind._

_But back to the argument._

"_I know that it would be easier in the long run, but I can't damn your beautiful soul. And one day you'll resent me for all the human experiences I took from you by turning you." I huffed and quirked an eyebrow questioningly at him. "Like what? What would I miss?" He looked down at me like I was crazy. "You'll never grow old, die and go to heave or have kids. Don't you want those things?" I finally lost my temper. "I don't want to grow old while my boyfriend stays eternally 17. And you know god damn well that I can't have kids. Screw my soul, I don't care. All I want is to be your equal and partner for as long as you exist." He looked mad too. "That won't be a problem since I'm not planning on existing when you are gone. And you are my equal. I won't change you and that's final." _

_I screamed in frustration and ran out of his room, down the stairs and out into the woods._

_---END FLASHBACK---_

* * *

So here I am, walking all alone in the woods. Thinking about my vampire boyfriend. After Uncle Billy, I never took walking for granted and hiked in the woods with my cousin Jake every weekend. As I was walking there, consumed by my own thoughts, I heard a small sound. It sounded like a little whimper. So I followed it.

When I saw what made the sound my heart broke. Under a small fallen tree laid a little wolf cub. He had a gray back and the rest was white except for the tip of his ears and tail which was black. He looked so scared, but the moment his forest green eyes fell on me they lightened up with hope. He began to whimper again when I got closer.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonne to hurt you. Don't be scared, I'm gonne lift the tree off you now so please don't move." I said to the cub in a calm soothing voice. The cub relaxed and looked pleadingly at me. I went closer and began lifting the tree off him. I tried to not hurt him more than he already was. The moment he was free from the tree he gave a happy yelp and waged his tail just like a happy dog would do. "There you go. Now you can go and find your family." I began turning around to leave when I heard it again. He whimpered. I turned around to see what it was. He tried to stand up and whimpered again.

"Oh poor thing. Don't worry I'll get you fixed up. Easy now, I'll have to carry you. I'm gonne take you to the vet, so don't worry they'll fix you up." He relaxed again and waggled his tail. I bent down and lifted him up. When I had him in my arms I noticed how thin he was. The fur made him look bigger than he was. I carried him home and went inside to get my car keys. Once I found them I went over to my truck and put him in the seat next to me. "Don't worry I'll drive you to La Push where Emily will have a look at you."

There was a vet in Forks, but I trusted Emily more than anyone else. And I already felt connected to the little cub. The whole drive he was looking happily at me and once in a while he would give me a happy bark. We arrived at Emily's house. I parked and went over to the other side to pick up the cub. Once he was safe in my arms I went over to their door and knocked.

I heard some shuffling come from inside before the door was opened by a tired looking Sam. In my concern about the little wolf cub I forgot how late it was. And it was plain to see that he'd been asleep. "Hi Sam. I'm sorry to wake you. I didn't realise it was already two o'clock. Is Emily here, I need her to take a look at this little cub." I said while smiling at him. To be honest I never really liked Sam, but I loved Emily so I tried to not show my feelings about him.

He looked down at the cub and his face softened. "Please come in. I'll get Emily." He turned and went up the stairs to wake her. So while waiting I sat down on the couch in their living room and looked down at the cub. "I can see he has already stolen your heart. Come with me and I'll have a look at him." I looked up and smiled at Emily before I followed her back into her clinic.

I put him on the examination table. "Can you please tell me what happened?" She asked while she started to check him. "I was walking in the woods when I heard a whimper. So I followed the sound and found this little guy stuck under a small fallen tree. I got him free, but when he tried to stand up he whimpered in pain, so I assume he hurt his paw or something." She nodded and continued to check him.

"You're right it was his paw. I'll bandage it, but he'll have to take it easy. I also noticed how thin he is. That's most likely because he was abandoned before learning to hunt for himself. I'll need to find somewhere he can stay, at least until he's healthy enough to be set free again." She was smiling at me while she fixed his paw.

"Just give me a minute and I'll find a place he can stay." I said. She nodded and went back to fixing the cub while I went out to take a phone. "Um... Hello?" I heard a sleepy Charlie answer on the other side. "Hi dad. Sorry to wake you, but I just wondered if I could take care of an abandoned animal at our house for a little while. I found him hurt and alone in the woods." I pleaded into the phone. "Sure Bells. But it will be your responsibility." He said before yawning. "Thanks dad. See you later." I hung up and went back to Emily and the cub.

"He will be staying with me and dad so I need to give it a name." She smiled at me and nodded. "I think that's a great idea. He seems quite close to you. He's going to need lots of food and rest and also someone to care for him. And it's a male."

I bent down so I was on eye level with the cub. "Hi there Sunny. Guess what?" I said to him with a smile. He looked quizzically at me then barked. "You're gonne stay with me and my dad. Would you like that?" He barked again and waggled his tail. We began laughing at him. "Why did you call him Sunny?" Emily asked while smiling. "I called him that because he lightens up my life just like a sun. He's my little personal sun now." I said while stroking Sunny.

Suddenly he began growling. "What is it Sunny?" He whimpered and nudged my arm. I looked down to see what it was. He was growling at the scar I got from James. Suddenly Sunny growled again and bit me exactly where the scar was. The strange thing was, it didn't hurt. All I felt was a soothing warmth spread from the bite to my head. When he let go Emily took my arm in hers and began looking at it.

"It's not too bad. It will heal in time, but unfortunately it will leave a scar. Here let me clean it for you. Then I can give you some things for Sunny and you two can go home." I looked at Sunny, but he wouldn't look at me. "That's okay. I guess he didn't like my scar. Can't blame him. Thanks Emily."

When she was done cleaning my arm she got me some things before Sunny and I went out to the car. "You didn't like my scar did you?" I asked Sunny. **No. He hurt you. I just wanted to show that you're mine and not his.** When I heard the voice in my head answer me I looked over at Sunny. "Is that you talking to me?" **Yes, when I bit you it created the connection.** "Well that's gonne make taking care of you so much easier. But Sunny what happened to you?" **It was my first hunting trip. The whole pack was with us when it happened. We had just found a flock of deer when something attacked. It killed my mom and the pack. Right before the monster killed mom she yelled at me and told me to run. So I did that, but then the tree fell down on me and I fainted. The next thing I knew you were there.**

My heart broke even more. "I don't have a mom either. But don't worry, I'm gonne take care of you now." **Will you be my mom?** He looked so desperate that I couldn't refuse him. "Yes Sunny, I'll be your mom. But then you'll have to listen to me. Love you cub." **Love you too mom.** I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was a mom. The one thing I never thought I would be. **Why are you crying?** "I'm crying because you just gave me the one thing I never thought I could have. A child."

The rest of the ride home I told him about the scar that he hated so much. When we arrived home it was four o'clock. Luckily it was now Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school. "Welcome home Sunny" I said when I let him down in my room. **Is this where you sleep?** "Yes, and it's where you'll sleep too." I put away all the things and got ready to go to bed. I laid down and tried to sleep. **Can you hold me? I can't sleep.** "Come here cub." I said while patting the space next to me. We fell asleep, with his head resting on my chest and my arm around him.

* * *

**AN: so how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please review.  
**


	2. Meeting the Cullen’s and Black’s

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Sunny will meet the Cullen's and the Black's. we will also get Sunny's story. I just thought I should warn you, this story is not for Edward lovers. But maybe you'll like it anyway.**

**please read.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward, Jacob, Bella and the pack is all mine.**

**Edward: No we are not. Take that back.**

**Me: (grumble) no I will not!**

**Edward: You will or I'll kidnapp Sunny.**

**Me: No not Sunny! Fine. Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight. Now give me back Sunny:**

**Edward: Here you go.**

**Sunny: (Peeing on Edwards shoe in anger)**

**Edward: HEY! Your cub just peed on my shoes.**

**Me: That's what you get for kidnapping him. Hehehe.**

**Sorry got a little carried away, now please read my story.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.  
Meeting the Cullen's and Black's.**

_Last chapter:_

"_Come here cub." I said while patting the space next to me. We fell asleep, with his head resting on my chest and my arm around him._

* * *

The next morning I woke up by something hot and wet on my face. **Morning mom.** Sunny said and licked my cheek again. "Morning cub. How are you feeling?" I said while getting up and dressed. **My paw is fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm a bit hungry though.** "Come on. Let's find some food. And then you can meet my family. Does that sound good?" **As long as you're there I'll be fine. Love you mom.** "Love you too cub." I said while patting his head.

I went down to the kitchen with Sunny hot in my heels. When I entered the kitchen dad looked up from his newspaper. "Morning Bells. How did things go last night?" He said with a small smile. My dad was Quileute and loved all animals.

"Come here Sunny and meet you Grandpa Charlie." I said while smiling. Sunny came over and gave Charlie a happy bark while waggling his tail. **He looks kind.** "Hi Sunny, nice to meet you too." Dad said while scratching him behind his ear. "Grandpa, Bells?" He said while looking at me with a small smile. "Well he's my cub now, so that means he's your grandson. He adopted me yesterday when I found him." "Fine with me Bells as long as you know what you're doing." "Thanks dad." I said while hugging him and Sunny gave one more happy bark.

We finished eating in no time. "Well have a good day Bells and Sunny. I'm gonne be at the station all day. So don't bother making dinner." He said while getting up to leave. "Okay Dad. Have a nice day. Bye." I said and Sunny barked. "Come on. Let's go meet the Cullen's. Just stay by my side and all will be good." I said to Sunny when dad had left.

I opened the door to the passenger seat and Sunny jumped in and sat down. I started the car and began driving towards their house. **How far away are they living?** "Well Sunny, they live in the forest away from other people. I will explain why later. But I won't talk to you like I'm doing now. I'll have to talk to you like a pet. Just so they won't take you away." **Okay mom. I'll be a good boy and act like the little wolf cub I am.** He said and smiled his wolfy grin at me.

I parked the car in my usual place and got out. I went around to the other side to let Sunny out. "Be a good boy and do as I say. Stay close to me and no one will hurt you." He barked to let me know he understood. I turned and went over to their front door and knocked.

"Bella? Why didn't I see you coming? Well come in. Edward is in his room, moping. He has been there since you left yesterday." Alice said while frowning. Huh? Alice hadn't seen me? That was a first. "Come on Sunny." I said while walking into their living room. "Alice why don't you get everyone down in the living room. There is someone I would like you all to meet." The moment I said that all the Cullen's were down in the living room, just like I knew they would be.

"Okay first of all, before you meet him there are some rules you all will follow." I said while looking pointedly at Emmett, they all nodded so I continued. "Rule number one: No eating in front of him. Rule number two: don't eat him. And rule number three: No scaring him. If you break any of these rules I will hurt you. And believe me I will find a way. Do you understand?" I glared at them until they agreed. I looked at Emmett last.

"Fine, no eating or scaring. So who is this person you would like us to meet?" He said. "I would like you all to meet my cub Sunny. Sunny come here." I said while motioning for Sunny to come to my side. "Sunny this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." I said while pointing them out. "And this is my boyfriend Edward." When I pointed at Edward Sunny began growling and crouched defensively in front of me.

"Sunny calm down. What's wrong?" I asked while trying to hold him back from attacking Edward. "I don't think your dog likes Eddie." Emmett said while laughing. The rest of the family tried to hide their snickering, but wasn't too successful. **What's wrong?! This is the monster that killed my family. And he has hurt you. I can see it on your face when you think of him.**

I gasped, Edward have killed my cubs real family. I can't believe it, I have to find out if this is true. "Edward have you hunted any wolves recently?" I asked. He looked strangely at me. "Yeah, me and Eddie here found a whole pack of wolves on Wednesday. Why do you ask?" Emmett said before Edward got the chance to say anything.

"Oh dear. Poor thing." Esme said before coming over and stroking Sunny. "What?" Edward asked in an annoyed tone. "Edward dear don't you get it? This isn't a dog, it's a wolf cub. Don't you see? He recognised you as the killer of his family." When Esme said that both Emmett and Edward got a look of remorse on their face while Alice and Rose came and tried to comfort Sunny.

But Sunny growled even more when they came closer and touched him. "Please give him some room. Excuse me but I think this is enough for now. Sorry guys, but I think we should head home. See you on Monday." I said while picking up Sunny.

Once in the car Sunny began to relax. **What are they? They're not like you or Charlie. And why do they eat animals like that?** "I'm really sorry Sunny. I didn't know it was them. You see they're vampires just like James, but instead of drinking human blood they drink animal blood. But they won't hurt you." **I believe you mom. You never would have taken me there if you knew. It's not your fault. But how can they be your family if they're vampires?** "Well, they're not my family by blood, but by heart. Maybe you should meet my real family. They're like Charlie and I. Would you like that?" **I'd love to, your family is now my family, mom.**

So while driving down to La Push I told him about Uncle Billy and Jake. When I parked my car I was dragged out of it and into a giant bear hug. "Jake... can't... breathe." I said while hugging him back. "Ouch!" Jake suddenly yelled and let me go. I looked down and saw what caused him to drop me. "Sunny, don't bite Jake. He was only hugging me." I said while smiling. **Oh, sorry mom. I thought he was hurting you. Can you tell Jacob I'm sorry?**

"I'm sorry but I believe Sunny thought you were hurting me. He didn't mean to hurt you. He is a bit overprotecting." I said while smiling at Jake. "It's okay as long as it doesn't happen again. So this is the heart breaker Uncle Charlie told us about. He called earlier and warned us." He said and laughed.

"Hi Sunny. Welcome to the family. It's good to know that someone else is taking care of her when I'm not around. And don't worry, if I hurt her in any way I give you permission to bite me. What do you say about that?" he said while scratching him behind his ear. **I think I like him. Do you think he wants to play with me?** "Hi Jake why don't we introduce him to Uncle Billy, then you can play with him while I make us some food?" "Sure Bells. Dad is in the living room, watching sports."

We went into the living room and there he sat watching TV just like Jake said. "Hi Uncle Billy. How are you?" I said while sitting down in the chair next to him. "Well, my favourite team is winning, my brother has just become grandfather to a wolf cub and my favourite cook is going to make me food. So how do you think I am?" We both laughed.

"Well maybe you should meet him. Sunny come here and meet Uncle Billy." Sunny came over and jumped into my lap. From there he reached over and licked Uncle Billy on his cheek before giving a happy bark. **I like him, he looks wise and caring. But can I play now?** I nodded my head so only Sunny could see.

He jumped off my lap and ran over to Jake and began dragged him by his pant leg while barking. "I think he wants to play. So you two can go out and play for a little while and I'll make us some dinner. Jake, I want him back just as he was when I left home so take care of him." "Okay Bells. Come on Sunny let's play chase the bunny. You'll be the wolf and I'll be the bunny, then you'll chase me and try to catch me. Then it's my turn to catch you. Come and take me!" Jake yelled as he ran out of the house.

I was making some steak for dinner. While I was cooking I talked to Uncle Billy who had rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen to accompany me. "You know Uncle Billy the moment he looked me in the eyes I felt connected to him. I love him as if he was my own cub. I really do feel like his mother and I believe that to him I am. According to Emily he must have been abandoned, and when I brought him over to Emily he kind of adopted me. Do you think I'm crazy for loving a wolf cub as if he was my own child?"

I couldn't tell him the whole truth about what happened to his family or what happened at the Cullen's, he was already superstitious. He believed in the old Quileute legends and didn't like the Cullen's. I don't think he knows that the legends of them are true and I didn't plan on telling him.

"I can understand you Bells. You can never have children of your own so when you found someone who needed a mother you took the chance without knowing it. Besides there might me more to it than what it seems. He seems like a real smart cub. And I kind of like him myself." That's one of the reasons I loved Uncle Billy so much, he always told me what I needed to hear when I was unsure of myself. "Well I'm not surprised you like him. You have more in common then you think." "Like what?" He asked while smiling. "Well, he doesn't like my boyfriend very much and is very protective of me. Does that sound familiar?" I said and we both laughed.

Just as we had calmed down and stopped laughing Jake and Sunny came crashing into the kitchen. Sunny first and Jake right behind him, chasing him. **Mom! Save me from the big bad Jacob wolf. He's trying to get me.** Sunny said in an amused voice and hiding behind me. Jake tried to get past me so that he could get to Sunny. But when he saw my glare he stopped dead in his track. "Don't you dare try to take my cub Jacob Epriham Black or you will face the wrath of Bella."

When I saw his scared look I couldn't stop myself and began laughing. When I began laughing Billy started too. Then we heard a strange barking sound. I turned around and found Sunny laughing, it sounded so strange coming from a wolf. "What is he doing." Jake asked looking stunned. "I believe he is laughing at you." Then we all began laughing. We laughed so hard that in the end I was clutching my stomach while tears rolled down my cheek.

When we finally calmed down I served dinner. The food was great and everyone seemed to enjoy it. I got some leftovers for Charlie. "It was nice being here, but it's late and I have to go to school tomorrow so I believe we should head home. I'll see you around. Good night." I got up and kissed Uncle Billy on the cheek before going out to my car.

When I had let Sunny into the car I turned around to face Jake. He had a sullen face so I hugged him. "What's wrong Jake? You know you can tell me everything." I said while looking in his eyes. He was about my height. And I was 5'4 so he wasn't too tall for a boy, but he was only sixteen so he had a lot of growing left to do. "You know how I don't like Sam? Well now Jared and Paul have joined him too." Jake never liked Sam either, one of the reasons was how he acted like he owned La Push. "Oh, but what's really bothering you Jake. I know you better than that." I said while shaking my head. "Well, about a week ago Quil disappeared for four days, after he came back he has been hanging around Sam and his gang. He won't even acknowledge me or Embry. You should see them. They are all as big as Sam, some are even bigger." "Oh Jake I'm so sorry, but don't worry you still got me." I said while hugging him. "Yeah, I'll always have you Bells." He said and hugged me back. I let him go and got into the car and drove home.

On the way home I began thinking about a new problem. What should I do with Sunny while I was in school? "What should I do tomorrow. I have to go to school. Do you have any ideas cub?" **Why can't I come with you? I'm not ready to be without you for too long. Not so soon after I found you. **"I understand, but there are a lot of kids my age there and the Cullen kids will be there. If you're sure I guess I could get Charlie to ask the school for permission to bring you. What do you say?" **Well as long as I'm with you I can deal with the vampires.**

When I got home I tried to convince Charlie to call the school. In the end he called the principal. He was talking for a little while, but it didn't sound like he was successful so I asked for the phone. "Hi principal Porter. This is Isabella Swan, I would like to ask for permission to bring a wolf cub with me to school. He is totally harmless and follows direct orders from me and anyone I tell him too." I said in my most serious and convincing tone. "That might be a problem Ms. Swan. You see I'm not allowed to let any animal, except for the mascot, onto school property." He said, and he did actually sound sorry. I guess it helps to be a straight A and B student. That's when I got an idea. "Do we still have a mascot for the swim team?" Instead of the usual football we had swimming. "I don't think so, why?" "Well the cub is named Sunny and since it's always raining here I thought maybe he could be the new mascot. I think it fits and I believe it will give much more school spirit then a goose or a pig like the other schools have. I will bring him to every Friday practice and every contest. What do you say?" "Well, I agree. He may come with you too school for as long as he stays the school mascot. This is why you are one of my favourite students Ms. Swan. I would like to meet our new mascot before school starts. Then in first period I will announce that he will be our new mascot." "Thank you principal Porter. And I will. See you tomorrow. Have a good night."

When I put down the phone I let out the scream I had been holding back while on the phone. "Yeeeessssss!" I yelled while jumping up and down. Sunny started jumping too while Charlie laughed at me. **Why are we jumping up and down mom? Could I come?** I stopped jumping and bent down so that I was eyelevel with Sunny. "He said you could come with me if you became our new school mascot." **What does that mean? **"That means that we have to go watch someone practicing on the school sport once a week and then we have to be at every contest. But it also means that you can't bite or growl at people that touch you. Unless they are mean to you or if they hurt me. Then you are allowed to bite and growl. But if you come you have to be quiet when I'm in class so that they don't throw you out. Does that sound fine?" He barked to confirm that it was perfectly fine with him.

"Wow Bells, I'm so proud of you. You found a solution everyone would be happy about. Now I believe it is time to go to bed. It is school tomorrow after all. Night Bells. Night Sunny. Sleep well." He said and hugged me. This was unusual as we nearly never hugged, not since mom left. "Thanks dad. Good night. Come on Sunny." That night I fell asleep with Sunny in my arms and a smile on my face. I was allowed to bring Sunny with me. What more could I want?

* * *

**AN: I don't live in USA so I don't know how things work there. If I do something wrong please inform me, but since it's my story let's just pretend it's like this.**

**please review if you want to know how Sunny and Edward get along during school.**

**until next time**

**Henny1991  
**


	3. First day at school

**AN: here is Sunny's first day with Bella at school. hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Embry: If you tell them SM owns twilight I'll be with you in your dreams.**

**Me: (drool) Okay:). SM owns everything twilight. I think I'll go to sleep now.**

**please read.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3.  
First day at school.**

_Last chapter:_

_That night I fell asleep with Sunny in my arms and a smile on my face. I was allowed to bring Sunny with me. What more could I want?_

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" **What is that? Make it stop mom. It hurts my ears!** I turned over and stopped my alarm. "It was just my alarm clock. It's supposed to wake me." **Oh. Well I'll try to remember that.** I got out of bed and got in the shower. When I got out, fully dressed, Sunny sniffed the air. **I love how you smell when you come out of that room.** "Thank you Sunny. Now let's eat breakfast."

Charlie had already left so the kitchen was empty when we got there. I got some egg and bacon for me and just bacon for Sunny. We ate in silence and just enjoyed the calm and quiet. Once we were done I put the plates in the sink and I ran up to get my schoolbag. "Come on Sunny." I let him into the car and drove to school.

We arrived ten minutes before everyone else, just like principal Porter had asked. We walked into the office and waited for him. "Ms. Swan, please come in." He said when he opened the door to his office. I got up and walked over to him. "Hi principal Porter. I would like you to meet our new mascot, Sunny. Sunny come here."

Sunny came walking in and barked happily at Porter while waggling his tail. The moment principal Porter saw Sunny his face broke out in a big smile. "I'm glad you convinced me. I have a feeling this will be great." I just nodded my head in thanks and smiled. "Hello Sunny, are you ready to bring this school some school spirit? Give me a howl if you are." He said while sitting down so that he could look him in the eyes. Sunny lifted his head towards the roof and let out a long enthusiastic howl. Porter looked so happy that I wouldn't be surprised if he broke out in a happy dance, but since he was the principal in the presence of a student, he only clapped his hands and smiled.

Five minutes later the school bell signalled for first period to start. Porter took his office microphone, which he used when he announced something over the speakers. "Attention please. May all student and faculty meet in the gym immediately. I have a big announcement to make. Thank you." He turned to us and smiled. "Well Sunny are you ready to meet the school?" He barked and howled to show that he was. It seemed like that was exactly what Porter wanted to hear because his face broke out in a smile again.

"Good morning. Today I bring you some happy news. Last night Ms. Swan called and came up with a great idea. It appears Ms. Swan have found our new school mascot. He will accompany Ms. Swan in all of her classes, but also on Friday practise and every swimming contest. I want you to please welcome our new mascot SUNNY!" Principal Porter said. "Go get them cub." I whispered to him. **Will you come with me?** "Yes, just run up to principal Porter and I'll follow." **Ok mom.**

He ran up to where Porter stood. When he was at his side he howled again. I followed not far behind him with a big smile on my face. He seemed to enjoy the attention. I walked up next to him. "So what do you think? Do you think he can be our mascot?" Porter asked. In response nearly the whole student body yelled "YES!!!" "That's what I thought. Now back to class." He said dismissing them. He turned and smiled at me. "That means you too Ms. Swan. Please make sure Sunny behaves. I don't want to give the teachers any reason to get rid of him." "Of course. Come on Sunny, let's get to class."

When I arrived at my English class I knocked on the door before entering. Sunny right behind me. When they saw Sunny they began cheering while the girls went all "Awh..." "I wondered when you two would arrive. Please take your seat." Mrs. Lighe said while pointing me at my seat next to Edward. When I sat down I heard Sunny growl at Edward. "Sunny, stop growling at Edward." I told him in a soothing voice. I could hear some snickering but didn't mind. **Fine, I'll stop growling at him, but that doesn't mean I like him.** Edward just huffed and looked annoyed.

"Can't you control him? I don't like being growled at by my girlfriends pet." He said in an annoyed tone. "Well, I can easily fix that. But I don't think you would like it very much." I said. I didn't like him telling me what to do with Sunny, or him calling him my pet. He was so much more than that. I got so angry that I began shaking slightly and I got all warm. **Calm down mom. If he does that again I'll just do something to his shoes.** When Sunny said that and lay down at my feet I calmed down again, but I was still burning up. I didn't feel warm but when I touched my arm I could feel how hot it was. And what was up with the shaking?

"I'm sorry Bella. Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you." He said while he touched my cheek. "Wow Bella, you're burning up. Let me take you to Carlisle." I got mad again. "No thank you. I am perfectly healthy. I don't need a doctor. And until you stop being a jerk towards Sunny and I you can stay away from us." I began shaking again, he got a concerned look on his face. "Okay Bella. But if you begin feeling sick please go see Carlisle." "Fine" I said and huffed. **Mom calm down, he's not worth it.**

In my next class I took a seat as far away from Edward as I could get. When he saw that he looked like a lost puppy, but Sunny seemed happy so I didn't think more about it. Class dragged by and when the bell finally rang signalling lunch I picked up my things and went over to Angela. "Hi Angela, can I sit with you guys today?" She looked surprised that I wanted to sit with her at her table. I usually sat at the Cullen table and sometimes she would join me. "Sure. So this is Sunny. He's a real sweetheart. What happened?" She asked while we were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Well I had an argument with Edward and went for a walk in the woods to calm down when I found him. He was stuck under a fallen three and hurt his paw. When I brought him to Emily he kind of adopted me. And I didn't have the heart to leave him at home today so I called principal Porter." I said as we got in line. "Oh, well he was lucky then. He couldn't have found a better person." She said and smiled. **I agree.** Sunny said and barked. Angela giggled and smiled.

I got some chicken for me and Sunny. For some odd reason I was feeling really hungry. "Wow Bella. Didn't you eat breakfast today? That's a lot of food you got there." Angela said while eying my big pile of food. "I'm just really hungry today. I guess it is all the stress." She nodded her head and mumbled "yeah."

When I sat down next to Angela at the end Jessica looked surprised. "Have you and Edward broke up or something?" she asked with hope in her eyes. "No, I just wanted to sit with you guys today. Besides Sunny doesn't like Edward. And I don't think I can handle a starring contest between my boyfriend and my pet." I said in an annoyed voice. I didn't like how hope was shining in her eyes when she asked me if we broke up and I didn't like to call Sunny my pet.

"Oh sorry. So why Sunny? Why not something else?" she asked. "Well he is like the sun in my life, and with as little of it as we see here in Forks I figured I needed my own kind of sun." I said while smiling affectionately at Sunny who was eating his chicken. "That's so sweet. Well I think he'll be a good school mascot, and the name kind of fits." She said in a false sweet voice while patting Sunny. **I don't like her, she seems fake.** I knew Jessica was fake but she was one of Angela's friends so I tolerated her.

Just then Mike sat down opposite of me. "Hi Bella. Would you like to see a movie with me?" He asked with what he believed to be a seducing voice. Sunny growled and I felt my temper flare up again. "Mike, you know I have a boyfriend already." He looked disappointed but then smiled again. "Well I got to try at least, but what do you say about getting together the old gang and go see a movie in La Push on Friday after practise?" I knew that Edward wasn't allowed in La Push and I believe Mike remembered that too. "Sure Mike but can I bring some friends?" He looked over at the Cullen's before smiling at me again. "Fine, as long as it's not one of the Cullen's."

I didn't plan on taking any of the Cullen's, but my cousin Jake and his friend Embry. All their friends had left them and they needed someone else to hang out with. Besides Embry was one of my best friends, he helped me when I had a crush on Quil. Well even with Embry's help nothing ever happened. I wasn't slutty enough for him to see me as anything other than Jake's cousin. But then I had to find out what to do with Sunny. I knew I couldn't bring him with me or leave him at Uncle Billy's. That's when the thought hit me. Emily!

When there was five minutes left of lunch I got up and went outside to call Emily, Jake and Embry. "Hello, La Push vet. What can I help you with?" "Hi Emily. How are you?" I said. "Oh Bella. I'm fine, how are things with you and Sunny going?" "great, that's actually one of the reasons I called. Can I ask for a favour?" "Sure, what do you want?" she asked surprised. I usually didn't ask for favours. "I'm going to the movies down in La Push on Friday with some friends from school and Jake and Embry, so Sunny has nowhere to be. Do you think you could look after him, I don't trust him with anyone else." "Sure thing Bella. I would be delighted to watch him for you. Just come over with him on your way to the cinema. See you on Friday. Bye" "Bye Emily, and thanks I owe you." Well now that was taken care of. I just had to call Jake and Embry.

"Hi Bells. I thought you were at school." He sounded so excited that I couldn't stop the smile that forced its way onto my face. "Well silly, I'm at school, but have you heard of lunch?" "Of course I've heard about lunch, my favourite time of the school day. But what's up?" I could hear his smile trough the phone. "Well, me and some friends from school are going to the movies in La Push this Friday and I wondered if you and Embry would like to come?" I heard him sigh. "Bells, when could I ever say no to you?" "Well you said no that one time I wanted you to go shopping with me." I said while laughing at the memory.

"Bells, you do remember that you had dressed me up in a pink dress, braided my hair and put on some make-up before you decided that I was girl enough to go shopping with you?" Now I was full out laughing, he actually looked better as a girl than a boy back then. "How could I forget. I still got the pictures. You looked so lovely, wonder what the guys would say if they saw them?" I heard him swallow and laughed again. "That's one of the reasons I can't say no to you. I'll come. Do you want me to ask Embry or do you plan on calling him yourself?" "I'll call. See you later, I'm gonne come over and make you some food later today. Bye." "Bye Bells."

Only Embry left. "Hello?" "Hello, did you get my Call?" I asked while snickering at our joke. His name was Embry Call, but no one but me was allowed to make fun of it. "Izzy! Do I still make you dizzy?" We both laughed at his usual greeting. "Hi Em. Long time no see. I'm actually calling to ask if you wanted to go to the movies down in La Push on Friday?" "Sure Iz, but who's coming?" "Well, it's me, Jake and some of my friends from school." "Oh. Are you going over to Jake today?" I laughed, I knew what he wanted. I was famous for my good cooking skills down in La Push. "Yes Em you can come and eat my delicious food. But I'll have to go to class now. Bye Em." "Bye Izzy." He said and we hang up. The school bell rang and I went to class.

I took my place in biology next to Edward. This was the only class I couldn't sit somewhere else. Sunny didn't seem pleased. Neither was I for that matter. Then Mr. Banner came in with a television. "Today we are going to study the moon and its phases. And please no howling at the full moon Sunny?" He barked to show that he wouldn't. The whole class sat in shock. Mr. Banner just told a joke! He never tells jokes. Well if I was looking for proof that Sunny would be a good mascot and raise the school spirit I wouldn't have to look any more. He had already raised the school spirit, both students and teachers loved him.

"Just go to sleep if you like, I'll wake you when class is over." I whispered to Sunny. **Thanks mom, I was beginning to get a bit tired.** Mr. Banner turned off the lights and started the movie. I wasn't paying attention, but when the full moon appeared on the screen I felt a strange humming go through my whole body and I got the urge to lay back my head and howl. I managed to contain the urge, but just barely. The humming didn't stop until the full moon disappeared.

What was that? First I'm running a temperature but don't feel cold. I was actually only sitting in my t-shirt while the rest of class was huddled into their thick sweaters. Second, every time I got really mad I began shaking. Like there was something on the inside that wanted out. Third I was eating abnormally much and I was still a bit hungry. And fourth, just by seeing the full moon on a screen my whole body began humming in a good but strange way. Also I got the urge to howl at it, like if I was a wolf. Then a thought hit me. Was this all happening because of the bite I got from Sunny? Just like in the movie Wolf? I shook my head. Get real Bella.

"Sunny wake up, the class is over." I said while trying to gently wake him. He lifted his head and yawned. He was just so cute. Now it was time for my most hated class. Calculus with Mr. Varner. It's not that I didn't understand it or was bad at it. It just took too long to find the answer and I didn't have the patience. Luckily for me class went by fast, and before I knew it the bell rang signalling end of class.

"Come on Sunny, let's get to swim class. But don't jump in the water no matter what. Coach Clap will have you thrown out then." **Fine, I won't jump in the water.** I smiled. "Coach Clap can you take Sunny with you to the pool? I don't think it would be a good idea to take him through the locker room. I promise he won't go in the water." He smiled at me and agreed. I liked swimming. If I had P.E. I would have failed, but I was pretty good at swimming. The coach liked me because I didn't skip class when I got my period or fake it like so many other girls did.

I went and changed while Sunny followed Coach. Entering the locker room I heard the girls gossiping in the other end. "Did you see how they sat apart in class and lunch? It's about time they broke up. I don't know what he sees in her." Lauren said while shaking her head in disbelief. "Well I think it might be because I didn't throw myself at him, and I stood up to him. Besides I believe he likes girls with an IQ over that of a duck like yours." I said while passing them. They all looked shocked. I could feel my skin heating up again, and the shaking was back.

When Sunny saw me he noticed me shaking and whined at me. **What happened? Please calm down mom. Do I need to bite someone?** I shook my head to show Sunny that he wouldn't need to bite anyone. I began to calm down when Lauren came in and glared at me. I felt my anger boil up again, but this time I managed to control it by focusing on Sunny. It helped.

I was standing on the diving board ready to take off as soon as Coach yelled GO. I was swimming freestyle against Lauren. My favourite, but Lauren was on the swim team so I knew I couldn't beat her. My thoughts were cut off when I heard Coach yell "Get ready! Set! GO!". And I was in the water, swimming my fastest ever. When breathing in air I heard Sunny howl at me to go faster. I pushed myself a little bit more and swam past her and touched the wall. When I looked up Sunny was jumping around in joy and Coach was smiling at me while the girls stared at me in shock. "I wasn't ready. And she started too early." I heard Lauren whine next to me. "that's too bad, but that's how it is sometimes. And I can assure you that Ms. Swan did not start too early."

It felt good to beat her even though I knew she would get back at me in one way or another. At the end of class Coach Clap came over to me with Sunny in his heels just as I exited the locker room. "Ms. Swan I was impressed today and was wondering if you wanted to be a part of the team, it would make it easier to bring Sunny then. Besides Ms. Mallory was beginning to fall behind the other swimmers and wouldn't have a chance at winning this year. So what do you say?"

I enjoyed swimming and dad always told me to find something to do in my free time, so why not. But this was not something I would just jump into, no pun intended. "Can I have some time to think about it? I don't want to rush anything. Maybe I can practice with you next week and then decide." I said while patting Sunny. "Well, that sounds reasonable. See you at practise next week then Ms. Swan." He patted Sunny then left.

On my way over to Uncle Billy and Jake I went grocery shopping. Unfortunately Sunny had to stay in the car while I got the food. I was going down the chips isle when I ran into something. Before I got the chance to lose my balance a hand reached out and grabbed me. "Hey are you okay?" A deep husky voice said. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going." When I found my balance he let me go.

I looked up to see the whitest boy I've ever seen, except for vampires though. He also had black hair cut in an emo cut, which was really cute on him. He was wearing all black and had tattoos up his arms and some piercings. Then at last I came to his eyes. They where forest green.

"Hi I'm Bella, are you new here? I don't believe I've met you before." I said while shaking his hand. "Connor here. I just moved here last Friday. What high school are you attending?" he said while smiling. When he smiled he showed his dimples. I thought I would faint from all this cuteness. "Forks High. You?" His smile got even bigger when he heard the name of the school. "Me too, I'm starting school tomorrow, but I believed the Quileute people went to school down at the reservation." I laughed, he really had studied this place before moving.

"Usually, but I'm only half Quileute. My mother is Norwegian. Besides my dad like it here in Forks." He nodded and smiled again. We continued to talk while I got the food I needed. When we got out he helped me with the bags. That's when I noticed that he didn't have any car. "Hey Connor do you want a ride? Home now and to school tomorrow?" "Thank you. I would love that. I was actually worried that I had to walk to school tomorrow and it's supposed to rain here all the time." "That's fine, but I have to warn you. You'll have to share space with someone else." He looked at the car then back at me. "Don't worry there will be enough space for the both of you. You see I've adopted a wolf cub. He's not dangerous and I bring him with me everywhere. I hope that's okay?"

He got a look of awe on his face and went over to the side Sunny was on and opened the door. First he looked disappointed but then he smiled again. "Hi there cub I hope you don't mind me catching a ride with you?" Sunny barked and licked his face. **I like him, he seems lonely though. I can see it in his eyes.**We jumped in and drove off.

He pointed the way to his house. When we arrived I couldn't help it but laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked while looking at me. "Well it seems you are my new neighbour." Then he laughed too. He got out and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

On the drive down to La Push I couldn't stop thinking about Connor's disappointed look when he saw Sunny.

* * *

**AN: Who is this Connor? Why did he look disappointed? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know. **

**please review.**

**until next time**

**Henny1991  
**


	4. Author Note

**AN: I am really sorry for not updating this story, but I have been having some troubles and it just didn't cross my mind. I have just come out as Bisexual and some of my friends didn't take it too well and my grandma and grandpa was in a car crash, but both survived. So I can safely say that my mind has been occupied.  
**

**So to compensate for this only being an author note I have posted a little one-shot of Bella's Christmas. I hope you will read it and I'm going to try to post a new chapter during the brake.**

**Again sorry to those who got disappointed in this only being an author note.**

**Henny1991**


	5. AN

**AN:**

Oh how I hate when people do this, and now I find myself doing the same. It has been a great while since I last updated any of my stories and apologies to all of you that impatiently waits for my next chapter. I'm sorry to say that I don't know when I'll update again. I haven't abandoned the story, but my muse is differently occupied at the moment.

To be honest it kind of slipped my mind to put up a notice that it might be a long while, but in my defense it got lost in all my worry for my grades and what school to apply for this coming school year. Now I feel I can get more time to write and hopefully get the time and muse to complete these stories.

But as of now they are currently on hold. And I do not know how long that will continue. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and put my story on story alert and favorite.

Let the world inspire you and your words flow freely,  
until we meet again.


	6. stop

AN:

I am really sorry to inform you all that this will be my last time on .  
Because of my ever growing addiction, which has really begun to ruin my life and take over it, I have finally managed to get help with my addiction and am forced to stop.

So I'm sorry to say that there will be no update in the foreseeable future and I won't be able to reply to any messages or reviews but I will still be able to receive them. I sincerely hope that there aren't too many people like me where the addiction to read fan fiction grow so strong that you forget to live.

This is my way of saying goodbye to something that has both given me so much and taken so much of my life. I am apologies to all of you that read my stories and whish anyone on good luck in the future. And hope that anyone who experience the same as me get help.

Love

Henny1991


End file.
